Semiconductor devices, e.g. semiconductor devices that are used under challenging conditions such as in automotive applications, may require a protective layer to protect the semiconductor device from external influences such as humidity or dust. Some semiconductor devices may be protected by mold compounds, e.g. based on epoxy resin, that are formed on or around the semiconductor device.